Wedding Bells
by Kruegerchic
Summary: Fluff story about Kougaiji and Doku getting married. If you don't like yaoi then don't read this. Thank you . : Enjoy.


Wedding Bells 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gorgeous guys of Saiyuki, as unfair as that is.

Chapter 1: Before the Wedding

Kougaiji paced around his seemingly small dressing room. He was breathing hard and was shaking from excitement, nervousness, and anticipaation. He was pacing in a circle, trying not to trip over his long white wedding dress and trying to calm himself at the same time. His pretty white heels thankfully didn't hurt his feet. But his long lacy pale veil wouldn't stay in the right place on his head. Over and over again he recited his lines and adjusted the veil. _'I hope my hair still looks okay,' _he thought as he recited his lines again.

_'I need to calm down'_, Kougaiji thought for about the zillionth time that day.  
Then he stopped and took a very deep breath. _'That helped a little_.' He thought as he looked up at the clock. Soon enough he and Dokugakuji would say their vows, and live 'happily ever after', as Hakkai  
had told him while helping Kougaiji in his dress a little while before. Hakkai had went on explaining how wonderful it was to hear Gojyo say "I do" and how handsome Gojyo had looked on their wedding day while helping the nervous soon-to-be husband of Doku get ready. Hakkai had helped him relax a little, but now that the ceremony would start soon he now was a nervous wreck.

" Doku's brother got married a year ago to Hakkai, and now Doku is getting married to me." Kougaiji said aloud to himself. He took another deep breath. Then sudenly the door flew open with a loud WHOOSH!

Hakkai rushed in the room and froze. The familiar warm smile formed on his pretty face. " Wow Kougaiji you look beautiful." He said reassuringly. " I hope Doku thinks so..." Kougaiji said with worry. Then Hakkai remembered why he had rushed there. "Kougaiji I just got word that Doku will be arriving very soon!" Hakkai said with a wide grin. Kougaiji immediately perked up and began smiling and blushing. " How soon?" He asked while fixing his veil agian. "Hopefully a few minutes." Hakkai answered as he helped Kougaiji get his veil just right without messing up the pretty demon's hair.

" I'm so glad that you and Doku can finally become husbands and live life with eachother's love and companionship." Hakkai said as he led the man-bride out of the room. " Thanks Hakkai for helping me." Kou said as they made thier way to the ceremony. Suddenly Hakkai stopped and turned to Kougaiji. " One more thing, how do I look?" Hakkai asked. " Shouldn't I be asking that?" Kou asked back. " You're right, sorry. I just hope Gojyo likes how I look in this tux." Hakkai stated while brushing the black tux wiht his beautiful hands. Finally they continued walking through the small building.

The two were almost at the ceremony when an excited Goku bounced in front of them from around a corner. " Hey guys!!! Doku's already here! It's time for you to go out there. Wow Kougaiji you look really pretty, don't those shoes hurt?" Goku asked.  
Kougaiji shook his head and looked at the door that he was just a few steps away from. "I'll tell them you're here!!" Goku yelled as he ran away excitedly.

Kougaiji moved back a few steps as Goku shoved the door open and yelled," He's right in there!!" Applause broke out after Goku's announcemount. Kougaiji got a small glance at the big crowd before the doors shut. He swallowed and backed up a few more steps with a gulp. Hakkai noticed Kougaiji's fear and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, no one saw you." Kougaiji sighed with relief.

Suddenly Gojyo's velvety voice came from behind Kougaiji. "Hey there, you look nice." The gorgeous red-haired man complimented Kougaiji. Hakkai spun around at the sound of his husband's voice. " Oh, Gojyo there you are!" Hakkai almost yelled from joy as he nearly glomped his hubby. " God, you look beeeee-yootiful!" Gojyo said before giving Hakkai a sweet but quick kiss. Then, turning to Kougaiji, Gojyo asked "You ready?" Gojyo held out his arm. He was the best man. Kougaiji nodded and took Gojyo's arm. Hakkai winked at Gojyo and stepped through the doors. "Let's go." Gojyo said. Kougaiji stiffened and whispered "Yeah". Gojyo took his arm and opened the door.


End file.
